


九月の露に濡れながら

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [20]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title:九月露沾身Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Louis Koo亲自揸车到大坑道洗车吃面，冒定被认出围观的风险，只是为了睇下故人。Notes:仍算是Protege的番外。





	九月の露に濡れながら

Title:九月露沾身  
Pairing: AllBenny  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Louis Koo亲自揸车到大坑道洗车吃面，冒定被认出围观的风险，只是为了睇下故人。  
Notes:仍算是Protege的番外。

车停在大坑，是故意踟蹰，停在当中道路，仿佛是陌生的客人正在环顾。停一停，果然迎上来很多人。  
整条街两侧都是小车行。几个后生蹬着球鞋凉拖、仔光着两臂和腿，顶着乱乱的染过的艳色杂毛纷纷而至，发胶发蜡的味道都要蓄积到刺鼻才好，叉腰凸肚，胸有成竹。  
老板洗车吗？做保养吗？  
他们招揽生意的态度委实有点懒。Louis知道，是因为无心揸这门生意，给人洗车打蜡而已，没有谁觉得会要这样过一生。做大佬已不得二十年前的风光，可是刚杀过鸡、饮了血酒的四九灯笼仔，他们不明白。  
他们也没那种慧眼，认不出Koo生。阿Koo来此之前，都有找专业的造型师扮咗假胡须、贴了搀着白丝的鬓角，并有戴了黑框的眼镜，穿起边角揉皱的风衣。他看上去像年过四旬，在不大不小的公司，做着程序员或经纪公司的会计。  
他开大众的一辆小型SUV，是问助理借来的车。一重一重的装甲卫护，他才有勇气在街角开门下车。  
两个后生仔推搡了几下，决出胜负，其中一个跳上车开去自家车行。车颇旧了，助理疏于养护，门上有几片银白色的漆都缺了。阿Koo说，唔使补，畀我将出搞干净就得啦。（不用补，给我车里车外弄干净就行。）  
后生仔叫了他们的老板来看，是四十外岁一个面色焦枯的男人。打扮得颇不入时，穿成套的牛仔衣裤，脖子上圈一挂粗疏的银锁链，脚蹬着耐克球鞋。  
那男人看了一眼车门，说话全是半入梦中的慵懒口吻：成门全部都要重新做油，佢唔做，今日就畀佢抹洗净就得啦。（整扇门全都要重新做漆，他不做，今天就给他洗洗。）  
他是瘦的，四肢如柴。这人浑身上下的赘肉都存在腰际，站姿颓废，脊椎弯垂，独一个小腹被挤出来，不怎么协调，像裹了一圈多余的肉袋。他用骨骸般的双腿支楞着身体慢慢挪回店里，回到“办公室”去。自始至终，没有抬起头看过Koo生一眼。  
是已对面，不如不见。Benny必不知晓他大哥而今暮气沉沉，全不似同当年。  
阿Koo说，我吃面且等。他在车行对面临街的鱼蛋面馆坐下，点了碗鱼蛋面，搭一份红烧牛腩。  
就是这个视角，他们坐在夹角，饮茶、食面、啃马拉糕。二十年都快要过去了，他还记得自己就是随着弟兄们的大流，人多势众，从对面这间车行铺内，把毫无防备的Benny掳走。

他们当初是不认得阿Chan的，吃面权做潜伏，就是要把人盯住，等核对清楚。  
等此人姗姗来迟，穿灯芯绒的夹克，与雪白裤子，玳瑁眼镜非常雅致。大家对着照片都不敢相认，照片上是西贡海滩，晒得黝黑的男孩们，穿陈旧宽松的短裤，露出健美的小腿。  
Benny是已做了电视台的编导了，他18岁就离了车行去做电视台里的office boy，后来自愿去片场里当临记，因着靓仔又伶俐，一时风头无俩，讨得了行内许多大佬的欢心，很快就平步青云。  
阿Koo记得他那时的皮肤很白。他还记得，自己当时的女朋友Sunny说，这人好白，好一个靓仔。或者并不叫Sunny，叫Sally或者Lily。他还记得那个女孩的胴体，圆活的、肥嫩的肩膀和乳房。只是想不起来究竟叫什么名字了，她后来嫁的人，年轻时身高力壮，在“公司”里比阿Koo好混。十来年后，曾经有新闻采访团年菜市，Koo生在贝沙湾价值2亿的豪宅里打开电视，看到他们夫妇上镜，就肉排滞销问题，接受采访。  
“听日就唔会再靓咗啦。（明天就帅不起来了。）”这一声，很多年，一直在梦魂。他不确定，想不起，是不是自己信口开河发声。  
据说是大家姐给足钱买定靓仔Chan的这张脸。然而真人到了面前，站在他香槟色的跑车前，与车行的熟人老友笑闹交流，眉目灵活生动，不像阿嫂说的那种——  
“你哋大佬似畀人落咗咒，对住个后生男仔颠颠倒倒。前个月试过同我讲认定佢做契仔，隔咗十日，勾肩搭背出现，约好咗要去法国晒太阳咯。都唔再提认佢做个仔嘅事，而家叫佢细细佬！辈分噉落去都乱叫，岂有此理！早啲处理好，衰会变少啲。（你们大哥像被人下了咒，对着个年轻男孩子神魂颠倒。上月跟我说认定他做干儿子，隔了十天，勾肩搭背出现，约好要去法国晒太阳啰。也不再提认他做干儿子的事，现在叫他小老弟！辈分这样下去都乱叫了，岂有此理！早点处理好，坏事会变少一点。）”  
那手段颠倒的细细佬，手脸白净，正自在车行里帮忙张罗，给邻家小孩子发巧克力和香口胶。  
对面带着车链折刀，准备收买他脸孔手脚的小灯笼们面面相觑。  
有人说：“系咪佢，揾个人嚟问下啦。开车行嘅阿大都畀公司做嘢，唔系相上佢旁边嘅呢个人呀？对面嘅车行就系佢开嘅，听讲当初阿Chan高中冇读完，就畀佢呢度学修车、学算账。而家飞黄腾达，依然系每个礼拜揸车嚟揾佢。搵佢实唔错，我哋唔识人，佢冇可能认错的啦！（是不是他，找个人来问下啦。开车行的阿大也给公司做事，不就是照片上他旁边的这个吗？对面的车行就是他开的，听说当初阿Chan高中没读完，就给他这里学修车、学算账。如今飞黄腾达，依然每周开车来找他。找他准没错，我们不认识，他没有可能认错的啦！）”  
阿Koo头个说好。是他出面，问的阿大。

Koo生此前最后一次见阿大是刚出狱时，他刚出监狱大门，带一根甩棍，跑到大坑道这车行来，随意乱打人，砸破老板眼角，上演了一场社团兄弟阋墙。  
Benny从来都不知道发生过这种事。  
他不知道Louis Koo二十岁，入狱22个月，自首罪名是行劫。他们十个人，从车行捉走一个电视台的员工，抢劫不成，就将人打成重伤——事后报警遭差佬连窝端，他跳出来一人承担。  
在Benny那边，没有跟进这个结果，也没有更多申告诉求。他选择息事宁人作罢，只因怕拖累有三合会案底的朋友。  
他保护的人是阿大……后来许多年，阿Koo与他渐渐相熟了，总听说他还去大坑养车食面，心里愤愤，觉得这个人兴许还会与阿大见面，简直好了伤疤忘了疼，完全不接受教训似的。Koo生都没有办法同他讲，是你大哥亲口告诉我们，你就是我们要找的人，你才会那么惨的。  
那一天不假思索就把人带走，再往后多少年一直都在想，阿大与整件事，毫无关联。他不认得这帮细路仔中的任何一个，他们本就是踩过界来抓人的。他明明只认识Benny仔，是他一道长大的朋友，他们两小无猜，他为什么就轻易由着他们把人带走了呢。他是半分都没有动手保护那个人的。  
到一定年岁，有了一定的成就，阿Koo忽然想通了，阿大和Benny究竟有什么仇。实际就是没有仇。阿大说过，Benny仔上中学时都讲，将来出人头地，要做个卖车的经理。多卖出车，再介绍去大哥的车行里做修理保养的工作，大家就能一条龙了。  
可是他的成就，在很年轻时，就远远大于一个卖车的经理了。阿大那时抽着Koo仔递给他的烟说，拉人嘅时候，唔好将我客户嘅车撞坏咗。（抓人的时候不要把我客户的车碰坏了。）  
他是早就很清楚，Benny和自己不是一路人了。

阿大甚至在指明了Benny此人以后，就把能挡一挡的兄弟都带开了。他们抓人不费吹灰之力，都不用垃圾袋套头，抓住胳膊就直接拖走。  
实际上一顿凌虐，每个人都有动手。阿Koo不敢说自己两手清白，他也对Benny动过刀子和拳头。  
一开始嘻嘻哈哈，还有人心思往他的脸上臂上按燃烧的烟头。他的皮肤比女仔还要娇嫩，一烫就留疤痕。  
真的见血以后，大家都有点收不住。拿刀割他的手脸，逗他说要把他的大哥大卸八块丢进西贡填海。这时还要戏弄他，故意问他：阿大人匿去边度呀？招出嚟就放你返屋企啦。（阿大人躲在哪儿呀？招出来就放你回家。）  
他的面容已是完了，即便治得好，印痕也不会少。他怕痛，又惊惧，是斯文人，这一刻便只得抖如筛糠，没有旁的方法可想。本以为他会讨饶，都有专门按住他的手脚，对他说，阿大没得找，就断你的手脚！  
多少年后阿Koo都能想起Benny抽动的嘴角。他的嘴唇沾了血，那两片丰满姣好的活肉，因为捱痛，一直在抖。他发着抖，应他们问话道：“莫话手脚脚，就算打死我，都唔会出卖佢。（别说手手脚脚，就算打死我，也不会出卖他。）”  
他是因为生得够漂亮才身遭此难的。大家姐许是误会，多半也只是妒恨。可以说是无妄之灾。可他落到不知轻重的亡命徒手里，在这生死未卜的当口，居然根本、完全、不曾，想到自己的那张，漂亮过的脸。  
阿Koo扎在人堆里盯住他，睇见他的眼睛陡然瞪大。他们打他的时候，眼镜碎了，划伤了太阳穴，一线淌落的都是鲜血。他的双眼浸在血里，瞳仁的颜色本来就浅，这命悬一线，它们竟像是一对烧红的玻璃珠子，看上去并不真实。  
他疼得四肢抻紧，几如痉挛。就这样别扭又困苦地，挣扎着、挣扎着……并且咧开嘴，笑了。  
阿Koo起初以为自己听见这个叫Benny的蠢人在哼歌。后来他已经嘶叫至喑哑的喉咙里陡然冲出一句较为响亮的声音来。阿Koo这才明白，这人真的在唱歌。  
他唱的是《陆小凤》的主题曲，在场的每个人幼年时都听过，是无人不会唱的。他唱得难听极了，唱出声，便也哭出声，泪水喷涌一样划下脸庞，刺痛颊上的数道割裂伤，冲开血泊，以至于血泪交流。  
他唱道——其实是哭吼道：“誓要去，入刀山！”  
他不怕死，好可笑的人。都什么年代了，他仍以为自己是西门吹雪，阿大还是叶孤城。  
他的确不怕死。他们也确实打断了他的手脚。不然，岂不是因为气馁胆怯，输给他了？  
这件事的后续很简单。大家姐不承认自己买过凶，很难说大佬没有往她的头上想过。不过事发之后，他还是着人报了警，神速破案，把诸条友送去拘留，替阿Chan出头。  
这桩案子，阿Koo是唯一坐监的人，在牢里时，弟兄们来探望，告诉他，你进去前，委托你朋友照顾你的马子，现在你的马子，已变成你那个朋友的马子……  
那个Sunny或者Sally或是Lily终究离他而去，成为卖肉佬之妻。没有人有前后眼，知道还在坐监打架的老友会成为影视界的大明星、自己做老板、身家过亿。  
开车行的阿大食咗一支烟，出卖了朋友，没多得一蚊赏。及阿Koo出狱，专门去他的车行踩了他的场，赏他一顿暴打。  
他们都有案底，没有人敢call警察。  
这件事是阿Koo一个人做的，他一个人独来独往返。然后，这以后，便与他过往的生活和兄弟，一刀两断。

……Koo生食咗面，慢慢走到车行里面，去取他的车。老板在里间抽烟，都没再露脸。  
远远听见他声音，说车好旧，搵食不容易，给他打个折。  
又说：“先生，真系唔做油？而家九月，去其他铺头问，约都约到年尾。（先生真的不做漆？现在九月，去其他铺子问问，约都约到年底。）”  
阿Koo捏着车钥匙的手都开始抖。就是这样人，就是这么个人，坑害出卖过阿Chan。纵然已近廿多年，纵然他已经是Koo先生，纵然他终于混到人模人样，站到Chan生的身旁，与他合作一部又一部戏，做他的私交好友，能一道食面谈心。  
事情都过去了，大家都该忘了，就只他，还是恨得牙根发痒。  
他还是有种冲动，很想割开这张苍老灰败的脸，一刀刺进他胸口。  
今日又如此，也不过是生生咬牙按捺心思。  
阿Koo坐进车里，不熟悉的驾驶环境，他愣了几秒钟才想到插钥匙点火这回事。他小心翼翼，把车倒出去。他心里面说，可惜人生好多事，都不好倒回去。  
Benny给他电话，从方才就一直在闪了。他的手机没几个人敢直接打，Benny Chan，他肯定算一个了。  
他不能让阿大和阿大的人听见，所以都等开出去好远，才回拨来电。  
Louis当然知道Benny为什么找他的。他有一部戏，有一个角色，请了很多人，都是不肯接的。阿Koo都有拿其他的合作项目、拿钱封口一一安排周到，要那些“可能的人”婉拒邀约、不可以挡道。  
现在这角色只能问他的档期了。  
Benny做定了电影导演，他就做他的御用演员。机缘巧合，全赖巧合，他们每年都有一两个月，早晚得见，脸对着脸。阿Koo自是没有办法把人生倒车回去出发时那个十一月的。他没有办法收回按在Benny身上烟头，与割在他脸上的刀子。所以他会永远对住那一张受过伤的脸，回不到当初无瑕时节。  
早当初他怎可能会知道，自己终有日会悔不当初，彻底爱上这张脸。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 誰だあわれはと（彼处是何人）  
> 私のことを聞かないでください（望卿莫相问）  
> 九月の露に濡れながら（九月露沾身）  
> 愛しい人を待っている私を（待卿于黄昏）


End file.
